Ce que vit Arthur
by Abeille
Summary: Introspection d'Arthur sur Merlin après avoir tué le bastet. Comparaison avec un chat .


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Introspection d'Arthur après avoir tué le bastet.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Ce que vit Arthur**

Le matin se leva, inondant de rayons chauds les appartements princiers. L'un d'eux, fort discourtois, vint caresser le visage du prince allongé dans son lit à baldaquin. Celui-ci fit une grimace bougonne en sentant la lumière s'infiltrer sous ses paupières. Il grogna et plaça une main lasse devant les yeux, avant de franchement râler!

\- Merlin ! Tu aurais au au moins fermer les tentures ce matin à défaut d'hier soir !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, pas même une moquerie joyeuse ou un grognement mécontent. Le blond ouvrit un oeil et se redressa. Son armure traînait dans la pièce, ici et là au gré de sa fatigue. Il l'avait abandonnée après l'attaque du monstre ailé. Se souvenant, enfin, que Merlin avait été absent presque toute la journée d'hier… Non en fait depuis quelques jours, son serviteur passait son temps à lui dire qu'il était gros et à trouver des prétextes pour filer en douce.

Mais tout de même ! Ne pas venir le réveiller ? Ou lui apporter son petit déjeuner ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Arthur se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla en vitesse. Il allait le retrouver, et lui passer un savon à cet idiot !

Il soupira en ramassant son épée. Mine de rien, cela ne lui avait pas plu de tuer cette bête. Certes, il fallait le faire, elle tuait des gens. Pourtant, c'était également une jeune fille… Mmh elle n'avait pas semblé avoir eu le choix de se transformer, ni même d'apprécier la transformation. Gaius avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction. Celle fille avait donc été une victime de la magie. Elle lui avait été soumise et lui devait sa mort. Pauvre enfant, même druidesse, elle aurait certainement renié la magie sans problème si on l'en avait libérée. N'y aurait-il pas eu un moyen de la sauver plutôt que la mort comme fin à ses souffrances ?

Lorsque le jeune homme l'avait enfin transpercé de sa lame, le gros chat noir l'avait regardé avant de feuler. Arthur avait eu envie d'abandonner là, incapable de tuer cette innocente doublement punie. Heureusement la gargouille qui s'était écrasée lui avait évité de commettre un geste qu'il ne voulait pas avoir sur la conscience.

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'entre-apercevoir Merlin courir vers la bête, indécis et puis partir à sa poursuite quand elle s'était envolée, profitant de l'inattention de ces attaquants. Évidemment… Merlin s'était attaché à cet animal … Il s'attachait à tout être en difficulté : la licorne, son maître, son village, son ami sorcier. Peu importait la nature de ceux qu'il aidait, là où il voyait de la souffrance ou de la peur, le jeune serviteur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir, en tendant les bras. Trop de générosité qui lui jouerait certainement un tour un de ses quatre.

Tout à ses pensées, Arthur était déjà passé par le laboratoire où il avait trouvé porte close, par les cuisines, avant de enfin repérer Merlin dans la salle du trône en train de cirer des bottes. Le prince se figea en remarquant l'expression de son visage. Le jeune prince n'y avait jamais vu une telle tristesse et un tel calme. Mais pas un calme serein, une sorte de lassitude qui ressortait dans toute son attitude. Comme si son âme s'était emprisonnée, loin dans les tréfonds de sa tête, c'est cela, comme s'il était ailleurs et que son corps en profitait pour se relâcher.

Lorsque Gaius avait été accusé à tort, il l'avait vu sur le point de craquer, mais sa rage et toute la flamme de sa vie s'était exprimé. Pareil à la mort de son ami … William, le sorcier, mais ici il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux : juste le vide, le néant.

Pourquoi tant de mélancolie ? Il ne connaissait aucune des victimes, ni n'avait approché le monstre ou la fille, et encore moins apprécié.

Il finit par entrer dans la pièce, en l'interpellant.

\- Ah ! Merlin ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

\- Oui, je vois, et vous allez me demander de polir votre armure, et aussi de… de laver vos vêtements, et de nettoyer votre chambre. lui répondit tranquillement le brun sans même soupirer à l'expectative 'réjouissante' de ces nouvelles corvées.

Alors c'est ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'il le cherchait pour accomplir de nouvelles tâches ? Bon il n'était pas totalement dans le faux, il avait bien voulu se plaindre en premier lieu, mais l'inquiétude avait pris le dessus

\- Mmm… Quelque chose t'a contrarié on dirait ? le questionna le blond en s'asseyant près du sorcier.

\- C'est possible, répondit vaguement son interlocuteur.

L'inquiétude augmenta, surtout en voyant ce regard de chaton perdu. C'est cela, Merlin avait tout du chaton. Il était joueur, téméraire et fragile en même temps. Et comme les chats, l'eau l'échaudait … L'eau ? Le seau! Était-ce sa blague qu'il prenait mal ?

\- C'est parce que je t'ai jeté de l'eau à la figure ? interrogea-til, mal à l'aise et légèrement fautif.

\- C'était pas très gentil. fit le serviteur en souriant.

\- C'était un peu injuste, comme quand tu m'as traité d'obèse, s'expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

\- Pourquoi c'était injuste ? fit Merlin d'un air innocent.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas ob… commença le blond avant de s'interrompre, remarquant que le jeune homme en face de lui se moquait allègrement.

Manifestement ce n'était pas ça… mais Merlin semblait déjà aller mieux. suffisamment en tout cas pour le taquiner.

\- Et bien tu as besoin d'une remise en forme ! répliqua-t-il avant de l'attraper sous son coude et de lui frotter la tête comme il le ferait d'un chien ou d'un chat.

\- Non ! Non non non ! Aïe ! rouspéta Merlin.

Bon , le prince ignorait toujours la cause de sa tristesse, mais l'important était qu'il aille mieux. Inutile d'insister pour quil lui en fasse part, lorsque Merlin ne voulait rien dire, il ne lâchait rien.

\- Je préfère ça, dit-il, ayant remarqué le sourire qui était né sur les lèvres du jeune Merlin.

\- Merci.

Et puis maintenant, c'était à son tour de le prendre à son propre jeu.

\- Et… tu avais raison, il faut polir mon armure, laver mes vêtements, et nettoyer ma chambre.

Il le vit pencher la tête, la secouant pour ne pas rire, tandis qu'il poussait un soupir exagérément fatigué. Et tous deux de rire … Les beaux jours finissent toujours par revenir, une fois les nuages dégagés.

 **FIN**

 **Avis :**


End file.
